Home
by RicardianScholar Clark-Weasley
Summary: The Doctor finds Melody and brings her home. Rory has a few father duties to do and Melody is just glad to be home.


She was rescued by a somewhat familiar face. She could not place where she knew his face, her memories were blurred and muddled up, she just knew his face was a happy memory and a safe one. He was handsome in a very strange way. At least he was nicer looking than those horrible monsters in her bedroom and the woman with the eye-patch.

His forehead, chin, and nose seemed comically big but they were complimented by lovely eyes and dark hair that flopped over his forehead. She reached out and touched a bit of it, he grinned an infectious grin, and she grinned back.

"Hello Melody Pond," He said, "I've been looking for you everywhere."

"I've been here waiting," she said, "waiting for you, Doctor."

She was taught to hate this word. To hate the man behind the name. But she never could. She never liked the way he was talked about. She knew he was a better man than anyone could understand. She had been so very frightened when they forced her into the space suit and made her shoot the Doctor. She fought her way out and wandered the streets for a very long time and yet she was only small. No older than seven.

"I'm going to take you home to your Mummy and Daddy," the Doctor told her reassuringly.

She can almost remember them. Well she remembered her Mummy. She had a photo of her back in the orphanage and she could almost if she thought really hard remember red hair and her voice telling her about a Centurion.

He took her hand and led her to an amazing blue box that was bigger on the inside. She watched in awe as he danced round the console and pressed buttons and flipped switches all in a strange wild way. It was all so very exciting.

The blue box shuddered and threw them around before landing in a garden. A pretty little garden with a swing and flowers everywhere and a small little wooden hutch. The house was lovely and it looked like a home. A proper home, not an old rickety orphanage, not a cold white sterile medical room, not the damp chilly streets...this was home.

The windows suddenly blared with a bright flash of light. She jumped and clung tightly to the Doctor who was her only defence in this strange new place. "It's all right, no one will hurt you," the Doctor said softly as he patted her head. "Mummy and Daddy will be just inside, I promise." He led her inside and there stood a Centurion and a redheaded woman in white both looking exhausted. "Have you only just got back? It's been months for me, years for other people involved, how long had it been for you?"

"It's been several months for us. River landed us in World War Two Germany and we got caught up in a scheme to kill Hitler, then we ended up on a different planet altogether and was chased all afternoon by some sort of mammoth creature, then we landed in Ancient Rome and Rory was kidnapped by generals and sent off to war, and by the time we found him and saved him it had been three months! And then we went to Scotland for gods knows what but I think I just saved my great, great, great, great, so on grandmother from being burned as a witch. You better have brought my daughter back so I could ground her for putting me through that."

"Amy..." Rory said quietly. His eyes were solely on the little girl who had curly hair and large eyes who was staring at him as if he was about to disappear.

"What Rory?"

"Maybe River just wanted to spend time with you two," the Doctor suggested, "and now you have the chance to spend as much time as you want with her."

"Wha...What?"

"I found Melody and here she is," The Doctor said smugly.

She flinched when she suddenly found herself held tightly to a white top as a comforting sweet smell reached her nostrils. Her eyes were covered by the red shining hair of her mother and she just knew she was home. It was just so strange to have a home and a mother who wanted to hold her.

Especially since she was pretty sure her clearest memory was her mother shooting at her.

"River...Melody..." her father struggled to say something. "Oh just come here." He pulled her out of her mother's arms and held her tightly to his armour and she couldn't help but smile as he pressed kisses on her forehead. "I love you so much."

She felt very warm and fuzzy inside.

"Now this is beautiful, no, it's adorable, wonderful, amazing, the best of being human. A family reunited and full of love and other icky things. I think this is the best thing I've done in a century, oh well done Doctor," the Doctor babbled.

"Shut up you," her mother said smiling and crying. She hugged the Doctor tightly. "Thank you." she whispered loudly. "My turn to hug her," her mother said to her father. She suddenly felt herself be pulled out of her father's arms and back into her mother's.

She could get used to this.

"I need to get this out of the way. I might not get a chance in the future," her father said.

"Rory?" The Doctor asked. She gasped as her father punched her Doctor and by the sound of it broke his nose. "Ouch! What was that for?"

"For snogging my daughter and having inappropriate threesomes with her."

"What's threesomes and snogging?" she asked curiously.

"Ah...uh...erm..." She giggled at her father's red face. Her mother did so too. "Spoilers!" her father blurted out. "I can't tell you it'll spoil things for you in the future."

She nodded her head in agreement. "Spoilers," she repeated. She liked that word.

"Welcome home, sweetie," her mother murmured as she kissed her forehead.

She decided she liked that word too.


End file.
